


Wand Play

by DracoHarryHermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoHarryHermione/pseuds/DracoHarryHermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The younger students are sent home, and the mature students have a good time.</p><p>3Plus, AB/DL, Abortion, Abuse, AFFO, Ageplay, Anal, Angst, Anthro, BDSM, Beast, Bi, Bigotry, B-Mod, BP, CBT, ChallengeFic, COMPLETE, Contro, CR, D/s, Dom, DP, Exhib, F/F, Fet, Fingering, Fist, F/D, GB, H/C, HJ, Herm, Hum, Humil, Inc, loli, MBP, MC, M/F, M/M, M/s, MCD, MiCD, Minor1, Minor2, MPreg, Nec, Non-Fic, NoSex, OC, Oneshot, Oral, Other, Parody, Peg, Preg, PWP, Racist, Rape, Rim, S&M, Scat, SH, Shouta, SI, Slave, Solo, Spank, TB/DL, Tent, TF, Tort, Toys, Trans, UST, Violence, Voy, WAFF, WD, WIP, WS, Xeno</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dueling Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students feel each other up as the action get's started in the Great Hall.

I ran my hands down and stroked Draco's bulging cock before undoing his pants and sliding my hand down into his under wear and it was electric as I wrapped my fingers around his rock hard throbbing cock and I moaned. Sweat was beading on his forehead and upper lip, his rock hard throbbing cock had started leaking pre-cum that was mow leaving a growing wet spot on the front of his jeans. She kisses his thighs, his groin and finally his rock hard throbbing cock.

She touches his manhood with her hands and slowly, gently strokes his member, she kisses his balls and takes them into her warm wet mouth one at a time … sucking on them and running her tongue all around, his cock was rock hard, aching and needing attention, so she runs her tongue from his balls to the tip of his quivering member and slowly takes him into her mouth and gently sucks on him, pulling him to the back of her throat, letting him slide out almost to the tip, licking underneath the head. He raised his hips, so he could pull his pants down and expose his rock hard, throbbing cock. Her eyes were fixed on the goal of his rock hard throbbing cock. As she neared the confluence of his muscular legs her nipples slid across the flesh of his thighs.

I loved the feel of his rock hard throbbing cock and believe me he got really hard. Draco climbs on top of Hermione and slides his rock hard throbbing cock into her soaking wet pussy. She responds with a hug and deep tongue plunging kiss. All the time she is wearing her rubber gloves and she makes sure she gets then wet from her cunt and then cumsoaked by his rock hard throbbing cock.

Harry and Draco were both sucking each other off. Hermione was bored so she grabbed Sirius' corpse and turned him into an inferi. He turned into a dog and shoved his massive rock hard throbbing, rotten dog cock up Hermione's butt. She moaned in pleasure as he rammed his rock hard cock into her, barking in pleasure. Hermione came. He came, squirting rotting blood and cum all over the place. Hermione eagerly licked the delicious mess up.

When Draco was approached to do a video shoot he was more than happy to strip down and show off his gorgeous body, from his firm biceps, tight abs, muscular thighs and his rock hard throbbing cock! Draco wraps his fist around his tool and pumps it like he's doing reps at the gym, before coating himself in gooey sticky cum! Before to long though Hermione returns the favor with her cock sucking skills. She gets a mouthful! Once she gets Draco worked up enough he slips his rock hard, throbbing cock inside! Watch as the horny Slytherin plays with the Gryffindor juicy tits and soaking wet pussy before banging her pussy with his rock hard throbbing cock and leaving his creamy load all over her chubby mature body.

Lying on his back he let Hermione mount him. She moaned with delight as she lowered herself on his rock hard throbbing cock. He meanwhile teased her nipples until they were hard and brought her down so he could suckle on them. Her tiny bikini bottom clad ass hung beautifully into his face like a pink and yellow balloon suspended in mid air as she slobbed up and down on his rock hard throbbing cock.

He could hear her gagging as she shoved his member down her tiny throat as he occasionally slid his hands inside the bikini bottom and slipped a finger inside of her tight moist pussy. All the time she is wearing her rubber gloves and she makes sure she gets then wet from her cunt and then cumsoaked by his rock hard throbbing cock. All the time she is wearing her rubber gloves and she makes sure she gets then wet from her cunt and then cumsoaked by his rock hard throbbing cock.

Before to long though Hermione returns the favor with her cock sucking skills. She gets a mouthful! Once she gets Harry worked up enough he slips his rock hard, throbbing cock inside! Wrapping both hands around his rock-hard, throbbing cock, he began to jerk himself off. His shoulders and thighs were rumbling with readiness as he worked himself to offensive fantasies of Draco Malfoy.

I unzipped him and got straight to work on his cock, deep throating his rock hard throbbing cock right down to his sweet balls. It made me so hot and horny that I needed his cock in me immediately. Luna is a sexy newbie who arrived to her first ever porn shooting not suspecting that a throbbing, rock-hard cock is already waiting for her. She fills her mouth with Harry's thick throbbing rock hard cock. This gets his blood pumping and hers!

His crotch pressed tightly to her and he unconsciously ground his rock hard, throbbing cock against her jean-encased pussy. He still looked a little nervous, not wanting Harry to miss the turn again, but needed relief for his rock hard throbbing cock, so he nodded his head in affirmation. I didn't waste a second, I stepped up to the plate and whilst holding my throbbing rock hard cock I guided it in between her smooth ass cheeks.

Eagerly, I straddled him, trapping him between my thighs, and slowly lowered myself, enveloping him with my hot wet lips. All the time she is wearing her rubber gloves and she makes sure she gets then wet from her cunt and then cumsoaked by his rock hard throbbing cock. All the time she is wearing her rubber gloves and she makes sure she gets then wet from her cunt and then cumsoaked by his rock hard throbbing cock.

Hermione couldn't stop herself from moaning as the inner walls of her asshole were thoroughly massaged by his rock-hard, throbbing cock. He pulled back again and then fucked into her ass until only a couple of inches of cock were still in the air. Hermione couldn't stop herself from moaning as the inner walls of her asshole were thoroughly massaged by his rock-hard, throbbing cock. I pulled up behind her, grabbed her tight little ass with my hands and began to work my throbbing, rock-hard cock into her pussy. She stiffened her back as she felt my long cock penetrate deep inside of her, and she began to moan a bit as I started moving in and out of her faster.

See a hot Draco taking two cocks in his warm mouth at once as the other guys stroke his rock-hard throbbing cock before they take turns kissing, sucking and rimming each other before the shoot ends in an explosive multiple cumshot all over the passive twink's face and chest! All the time she is wearing her rubber gloves and she makes sure she gets then wet from her cunt and then cumsoaked by his rock hard throbbing cock. Before to long though Hermione returns the favor with her cock sucking skills. She gets a mouthful! Once she gets Harry worked up enough he slips his rock hard, throbbing cock inside!

Before to long though Hermione returns the favor with her cock sucking skills. She gets a mouthful! Once she gets Draco worked up enough he slips his rock hard, throbbing cock inside! She told him that he could, and she bent over to let her ass hole accept his rock hard, throbbing cock. She let him slide in, but she told him to go slow so she could relax her anal muscles enough for him to enter her all the way. Harry shouted "SURPRISE BUTTSEX" before running up behind his bushy haired friend and shoving his rock hard throbbing cock up her gaping asshole.

Watch the hornu Boy-Who-Lived play with his friend's tits and pussy before banging her wet twat with his rock hard throbbing cock. Being a very sexual woman, she took the offer and came back to our place where she took our mans love stick and just started face screwing his rock hard throbbing cock! Hermione jams a rock hard throbbing cock in her ass.

"Your cock sucking skills are... most acceptable, Miss Granger," Snape said silkily as Granger polished his rock hard throbbing cock. He began cumming, spraying cum all over her face and her bushy hair turned white as he kept cumming. Snape squirted gallons of cum everywhere and hermione moaned in pleasure as she was covered in cum. She began sucking his rock hard throbbing cock. Snape came again, spraying more cum everywhere. "Ten points to Gryffindor" shouted the Potions Master, screaming in pleasure as he came again and again, his rock hard throbbing cock squirting cum like a firehose.

She now had my rock hard throbbing cock out and she started to use her huge pert tits to rub up and down the shaft of my hard cock until she grabbed it in both hands and in one swift movement put my rock hard throbbing cock in her mouth and started sucking me! I know that if I move too quickly, it would have been all over. You moan as my rock hard throbbing cock gets buried all the way in. Damn, this feels good, I want to do this all night, but my cock is like a hair trigger, one good stroke and ! it could be all over. Horny Draco blows a rock hard throbbing cock to filthy orgasm.

IT'S JUST AMAZING WATCHING THIS AGED PLUMP PROFESSOR GETTING TOTALLY OUT OF CONTROL AND BOUNCING UP AND DOWN ON A ROCK HARD THROBBING COCK! "That's what I want to hear," as she pulled him by his penis to the end of the bath tub, "I want you to feel this warm, wet pussy on your rock hard throbbing cock. That way you can remember what it felt like."

She plots the untimate revenge and here are the results. She gets her naughty slave in a wooden stock and starts to torture him with candle wax and finger fucking his ass hard she then goes to his face and makes him suck on her rock hard throbbing cock. He feels totally humiliated because he cant more and his stunning mistress has total contol over him and his body.

When out sprung Draco's rock hard throbbing cock, Harry couldn't wait to swallow that purple man meat. As he gulped on Draco's pleasure stick, Draco helped him by removing his clothes - but why ruin the surprise? She pushed the bottom of her foot against most of the length of my rock hard throbbing cock. This only caused me to push back a little with my hips to heighten the pressure between her foot and my cock.

I took a dump in the mudbloods face. She liked it and smeared it all over her filthy mudblood face. I was getting hot too, my rock hard throbbing cock glistening with cum. Draco began to stroke his rock hard throbbing cock, and came, squirting cum all over Harry's ass. Dumbledore pulled out of Harry's gaping asshole, and his rock hard throbbing cock sprayed cum all over. Harry licks down Draco's ripped body, stopping briefly at his nipples, then making his way slowly down to his crotch where he unveils Draco's throbbing rock hard cock. Harry sucks and licks every inch.

I was gently thrusting my hips back and forth. She worked my rock hard throbbing cock like and expert. My huge, rock-hard, throbbing cock is eight and a half inches long. Really it is! I wanna suck that throbbing cock till you cum on my face. Finally, I was finally able to reach my rock hard, throbbing cock. Watching her masturbate like that just pushed me right over the edge. Draco sank his own tight hole down on Harry's rock hard throbbing cock. I got my rock-hard, throbbing cock out and started jerking off while I was eating out my mudblood girl.

Next up we've got Draco and Harry, a pair of blond and dark haired Brit boy scallies who can't wait to get their cocks out for us! Harry likes nothing better than a stiff, thick cock up his arse and Draco is more than willing to oblige by stretching out his tight hole with his constantly rock-hard, throbbing cock. Both boys are slim and toned to perfection with the type of tight, ripped stomachs you could spend all day squirting buckets of the hot white stuff across!

The crowd roars, the Slytherin sex god again adjusts his now solid rock hard throbbing cock … "Now, I want to see you jack each other off" Hermione ordered us. I was very reluctant, and could tell that Harry was also. Hermione grabbed my hand and placed it on her friend's rock hard throbbing cock. I could feel the wet slick precum that covered the head. I slipped my fingers underneath his shorts and went up a little more and could feel his throbbing, rock hard cock. Damn, he was huge and hot!

Your hand drops to the front of my jeans and boldly grabs and squeezes my rock-hard throbbing cock. For a second I gasp at the feel of your grip. You bet, and as the lust came close to boiling point Harry sank his own tight hole down on Draco's rock hard throbbing cock! Well, I'm sure you don't need me to spell out any more of the ensuing action… Finally I would add her perfume and make up and then prance around the house looking at myself in the mirror. Then I would wank my rock hard throbbing cock before undressing, taking a hot shower and going to work.

He raised his hips, so he could pull his pants down and expose his rock hard, throbbing cock. Hermione got down on her knees in front of him and said, "Come on Harry. You should join me." Your tongue leaves saliva on it as you lift your face and your torso rises, and hand guides your rock hard throbbing cock to the entrance of my essence. The pace quickens now even faster, you wait to hear me start to climb.

All the time she is wearing her rubber gloves and she makes sure she gets then wet from her cunt and then cumsoaked by his rock hard throbbing cock. I reminded me of those early experiences "pretending" to be asleep while your bud plays with your young rock hard throbbing cock. And then I'd return the favor after he "fell asleep"…lol. Then go back to licking the length. I love the feel of a rock-hard throbbing cock against my soft wet tongue. I want to see the total transformation from soft dick to rock hard throbbing cock. I slip into the next bedroom to put on my outfit and I can hear you all the way in there pounding that meat lol.

Absolutely gorgeous curvaceous sweetmeat takes one hell of a ride on a rock hard throbbing cock. Nude and horny they took turns licking and sucking each other, then Hermione climbed on top and sunk her rock hard throbbing cock into the tight wet pussy of her new friend. "Yup it's real" she cooed and had the first of many orgasms… I know that if I move too quickly, it would have been all over. Goyle whipped out his rock hard throbbing cock. Draco was annoyed and cut it off. Blood squirted everywhere, and I came. Draco came. Goyle came, spraying sum and blood everywhere before passing out. Madam Pomfrey healed his cock before sticking her own rock hard throbbing cock up his gaping asshole.

You moan as my rock hard throbbing cock gets buried all the way in. Damn, this feels good, I want to do this all night, but my cock is like a hair trigger, one good stroke and ! It could be all over. These dirty slutty students licked and fucked each others pussies hard before turing their attention to Draco, these horny students took it in turns to suck on Draco's rock hard throbbing cock before he fucked them both hard and good. Harry gets his tight asshole pounded by Draco's rock hard throbbing cock!

Draco grabbed Harry's rock hard throbbing cock and began to suck it. Draco shows off his cock sucking skills on Harry's rock hard throbbing cock. Harry came spraying cum all over Draco's face. Draco than turned into a Veela Monster and whipped out his massive three foot long rock hard throbbing cock. He shoved in through the mudblood's ass, and it poped out the other end so Harry could suck the tip. Draco began cuming but he couldn't stop. Gallons of the sticky stuff coated Harrys face but he kept sucking. Professor Snape came up behind Harry and began working on his gaping asshole, pounding Harry's gaping asshole.

I want to drink her pussy juice. I want to rub her pregnant belly with the head of my rock hard throbbing cock. I want to lick this woman's pussy forever and never come up for air. I want her to shit and piss in my mouth. I want to suck on her toes, put her whole foot in my mouth. I want to fuck her up the ass without a condom on right after she took a dump and didn't even wipe.

he then took some lotion and rubbed on my tight little ass, he then slowly slid his huge fat rock hard throbbing cock deep inside me, I must say it was a very tight fit and it hurt at first, but once I got into it It felt SOOO fucking good, I walked back over to the two thestrals and began licking my mistress again as Saphira wrapped her muzzle around my rock hard, throbbing cock.


	2. The Butt Eaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lord and the Butt Eaters crash the party and force everyone to switch holes!

Harry spreads his gaping asshole. She applies her sweet wet tongue around his brown hole and licks it in a circular moves. Then she shoves her tongue into his gaping asshole while fondling his thick throbbing cock at the same time. This is lethal combination and her fucker sprays the content of his swollen balls all over her happy face! Draco shows his gaping asshole and stuffs it with a huge dildo. 

"Please! Pound my ass!" the weasel requested.

Draco thrust his hard cock deep into Ron's gaping asshole! He gave his tight butt a few more smacks as he jackhammered into that ass.

"Gimme some of that," Granger asked of Malfoy. Malfoy grabbed Hermione and laid her down on her side. He grabbed her juicy buns and spread them apart as he worked his dick into her asshole. He held Hermione close with his other hand, rubbing her tits. He bucked his hips, thrusting into her asshole nice and slow. "Uhhh huhhhh fuck me! Fuck my ass, Draco! Oh god I like it in there!"

Winky moaned. 

Harry's gaping asshole sagged under the massive weight of Draco's monster cock. Draco spanked the Golden Boy's ass hard enjoying every moan while the mudblood licked his gaping asshole.

“Then he turned me over and made me lie face-down on the deckchair, with my little ass completely open and exposed. I could feel the cool air on my gaping asshole as he spread me open again. Hagrid was eight foot six and his cock weighed about 80 pounds, and he completely covered my little 150 pound body as he mounted me. I was like a doll underneath him and his cock was almost one quarter the length of my entire body! I was terrified and held my ass cheeks open wide for him and begged him not to hurt me, but he just laughed and began forcing the huge head of his hard cock into my ass again. My hole was still partly open from his previous anal assault, but he still had to push with all his strength to force the bloated head of his cock past my anal ring. I squealed as my anus spread around his shaft and then opened my mouth and eyes wide in wonder as I felt myself being gradually filled by that brutal wizard-spitter of a cock.”

Dobby played with his little cock. He loved playing with his cock and dreaming of Harry Potter. How Dobby longed to fill the beautiful green eyes babes tight asshole with his elfseed. He loved Harry with all his heart. Kreacher's asshole was admittedly more suitable. Dobby's cock was too small to fit into Harry's ass anyway. But he still dreamed. Kreacher always asked him if he was thinking of Harry when Dubby pounded his ass. Dobby lied.

The famous Slytherin Seducer sucks his Gryffindor lovers dick and fucks his gaping asshole. He took his huge cock and bent it back and started inserting it into his gaping asshole. He must have lodged six inches of his cock into his ass. The Gryffindor bookworm bends him over and spreads his ass cheeks, spitting into his gaping asshole before ramming her huge dick up his tight ass. With a dildo up his ass that he rides like a rodeo cowboy giving us a great look at his gaping asshole. 

I reached out and grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her back onto my dick as hard as I could. I then decide to see just how well she liked it up the ass. I cast a buttplug charm. I jerked my dick out of her pussy, pushed her forward, then pulled with all my might as I aimed my glistening, dripping cock at her now gaping asshole. I shoved it all the way to my balls on the first lunge.

Has anyone seen that old photo of Dumbledore, kneeling in a chair with two cocks stuck in his gaping asshole and one in his mouth? Ass fucked student drips cum from his gaping asshole after hardcore Dumblefucking in Headmaster's Studio Office! If he were in bed with me, I'd be too afraid of being sucked into his gaping asshole like ants in a vacuum to really enjoy anything else. 

Apolline Delacour works for the hottest escort agency in magical Europe and you can see why. Wizards from all over the world come over to bang Appoline and part-Veela witches like that in their tight asses and demolish them completely. Fleur Delacour loves taking the biggest cock up her ass. She wants her wizard to stretch it wide before shoving it back down her throat. Apolline Delacour's Gaping Asshole Wants Even More.

See him eat the thick man goo out of his gaping asshole in the full scene over at Hogwarts. Finished with the carrot Draco stood up and took the screwdriver in his hand then he stuck the handle inside his gaping asshole. Draco slowly worked the handle in and out stretching his tight ass. Her friend appeared to have smeared peanut butter on his balls and Hermione was agressively licking it off as he gently moved his hand in and out of his gaping asshole. Unable to contain her anger, she stepped into the room, her robe billowing open as she moved quickly towards the desk. 

I cast a scouring charm on her. I told her that I wanted to devour every square inch of her body. I conjoured a washtub and washed her feet and between her toes and then had her stand up in the tub while I lathered her pubic area. I did not insert any fingers into her, I just lavishly soaped and washed her pubic mound and the vestibule of her vagina. When I finished washing her groin area I asked her to turn around, bend over, and spread her butt cheeks open. This request coupled with the enema bottles sitting on the sink probably gave her a strong suspicion that I was into anal sex. She obeyed my request. She turned around, bent over, and spread her cheeks as wide as she could. I just stared at her gaping ass for a while. After a minute of staring I began to lather and wash her anal area. I did not penetrate her anus deeply with my finger but I did insert the tip of my soaped index finger slightly into her sphincter. After I finished washing her Granger returned the favor by washing me. 

“Yeah, Professor, give it to me good!”

So I did. We fucked her and fucked her and fucked her. I know I came four or five times, and Potter came at least two or three. The bench was covered in semen, and there was a sloshing sound in Granger’s belly.  
Finally, even I had had enough and I pulled my now shrinking cock from Granger’s gaping asshole and staggered to a nearby chair. She got off Potter, her lower half leaking cum like a broken water main, and crawled over to me, taking my dirty cock in her mouth and cleaning it completely before going to her friend and doing the same. 

"Because a woman's body is at her best when she's is gaping her asshole. I'm an anal lover. I love to see beautiful witches with their asses wide open. I want this to share with other people gaping lovers. I will post the best photos and from other reporters and add some myself. All nasty anal butthole gaping!" Colin bounced happily as his brother penetrated him.

When his ass was totally slick, I rose to my feet, cast a libe charm on my cock, and then moved in close behind my longtime rival.  
   
I held an ass cheek in each hand, separating them so Potter's asshole gaped slightly open. I maneuvered my hips so that my cockhead poked right against that slightly gaping asshole. Moving around a bit until I was certain that I was properly positioned, I said. "Suck in your breath deeply."

Cho Chang's tight little oriental pussy was a little uncomfortable Voldemort had to admit. Still, he had insisted on using the cock enlarging charm. Not that the Dark Lord was inadequate. However he did not believe in half measures. He then cast the Killing Curse, and screwed her some more before tossing the corpse aside. He loved power.

As Potter sucked in his breath, I thrust forward, penetrating the virgin ass for the fifteith time. My cockhead pierced his rim. The tight sphincter gripped my bulbous head like an iron fist. Potter howled and trembled helplessly, and I held steady, not moving, letting him get accustomed to having my cock up his ass. I felt his body tremble, and I had to fight off the urge to plunge deeply and bury my stiffer totally in his rippling guts. But I knew I had to let him adjust to the new intruder.

It wasn't long before someone's cock slid into my gaping asshole. I turned around and it was Malfoy. Still with his wand in his hand, he slowly pumped in and out of me. Since I was on my knees, I arched my back even more, so he could go deeper. Soon, I got annoyed at the fact that he wouldn't even put wand down and that Harry wasn't apparently paying attention. I quickly got up and his cock slid out of my ass with a loud pop. I walked over to the Gryffindor table, purposely avoiding eye contact with Malfoy. Harry walked over and asked me, "What's wrong?" 

We both kept cumming for several minutes, but eventually, it came to an end. Ginny's ass was dribbling the cum I had just filled her with, and I felt the slippery wolf cum begin to seep out of my gaping asshole. It was the most wonderfully depraved, perverted feeling I had ever had, and I knew by the look on Ginny's face that we were just getting started with a long string of warewolf lovers. She confirmed that when Lupin's cock finally pulled out of my gaping asshole along with a steady stream of wolf cum. Without waiting, Ginny took the deflated cock into her mouth and down her throat! "MMMmmmmmm," she cried, "your ass and his cock are a delicious combination." The wolf just let her keep sucking on his cock until it was clean as a whistle! Then she let Lupin leave while she went down on MY cock! She sucked and licked it until it was pink and clean again. But even that wasn't enough!

Professor McGonagall shoved her large cock up Lupin's gaping asshole. Hot shemale cock penetrates warewolf ass! The warewolf snarled and howled before ripping the arm off of a hufflepuff. The Transfiguration professor came in the wolf's gaping asshole, and began jerking its massive cock off. The wolf came several times. It howled in pleasure before ramming its huge cock up Professor Flitwick's. He then bit him. Flitwick screamed in pleasure as he came and turned into a warewolf. They then began raping all the others with their massive wolf cocks and spraying cum in everybody's gaping asshole. 

My asshole was so tender and swollen when he finally pulled out all four  
fingers and his wand. I could not help but moan as i felt my ass gaping wide for my  
Professor to see. 

"Tsk tsk, you slut mudblood. I know how to punish you for being such a know-it-all."

I whispered softly, "Yes i am Professor, thank you Professor." I blushed.

I felt and heard him rise from the bench. He was standing beside me.

"Keep your eyes closed, my little mudblood." I did as i was told. I  
heard Professor Snape doing something and then i felt him get back onto the bench.

He straddled my upper thighs, which were pressed firmly together again.  
I knew i had opened my legs a little while he was fingering my gaping  
asshole but Snape had not said anything.

Ginny screamed in pleasure as Dean pounded her gaping asshole. Shit mingled with cum as he thrust harder and harder into her, his massive black cock filling her whole. Harry could never do this, she thought sadly. `How do you like that slut" he screamed spanking her ass

Muscle Slytherin Sex God showing his gaping asshole · Real pureblood playing his nice dick. 

The issue is not whether Harry will suck his cock, the issue is rather if Harry will swallow his lovely Slytherin boyfriend Dracos load after he screws his gaping asshole before bringing his dirty dick to his hungry mouth! Harry then licks up the brown, shit-smelling semen and rare walks in and eats it and pan along with it, then realizes he wants to redecorate and get new curtains for his gaping asshole that also eats everything in sight, His new curtains make him feel very special so he decides purchase a whale because it is the only thing that makes him look skinny. 

A Horny Gaping Asshole Gets A Deep Rub So get lost, Weasley, my soul's escaping through this asshole that is gaping Fuck my wide gaping asshole Watch Huge Gaping Asshole at Hogwarts! Skinny mudblood has a tunnel ass. 18 year old witch toys gaping asshole with wand in Great Hall!. Gaping Holes -Ultimate Open Gaping Pussy and Asshole.

Hermione put on her otter fursuit and Harry began sucking her furry furcock. She came spraying wet otterseed everywhere. Draco came up behind and came in her gaping furhole before giving her furcock a handjob. Harry joined in and they both shoved their furcocks up her gaping asshole. 

Professor Snape put on a condom and lubed his cock. 

Close up views of assholes. Look into the deep holes and analyze how long your dicks need to be to satisfy the pureblood cunt. Well known mega-whore Pansy Parkinson is taken to the Quidditch Pitch by Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. Outside she is put under a blindness hex and made to suck strangers cocks, fisted, and fucked in the asshole, and made to gape her ass as wide as possible! 

The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort rams his 16 inch cock up his gaping asshole. 

Dobby spread his gaping asshole open. The students cheered and began shoving everything they could find up the house elf's gaping asshole. The little slut screamed in pleasure as he came, squirting cum out of his little shriveled penis. Four ravenclaws decided to see how many cocks they could fit. They fit all four of their cocks easily, plut FIVE dildo's! That's one experiences house elf. Lucius Malfoy showed them how it's done, whipping out his massive five foot long log and jamming it up the squealing house elf's gaping asshole. He came, spraying gallons of cum into the little elf's body. Cum squirted from the little creature's mouth, ears, and gaping asshole. Dobby squealed in pain before cumming again himself. 

got back on the bed, slut’s head immediately plunging back into my pussy. 

For the first time I notice Dumbledore's cock is erect. Despite his gaping asshole - maybe because of it, who knows - he has also been turned on by the little orgy that has occurred in the Great Hall. 

He screamed loudly as the baby was pushed from his gaping asshole and blew his load spraying wet seed all over the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey did not like what she saw at all, the poor child was being systematically tortured by the school. She suspected that the boy's gaping asshole was not a condition caused by anything that had happened this afternoon. 

"Where are you going, Potter?" she demanded angrily.  
"To fuck, of course," Harry said, whipping out his massive cock. "You up?"

Madam Pomfrey held out the baby with a disapproving look.

"Yeah, kinda forgot the abortion spell. Sorry about that."

She understood. She quickly made a portkey and sent the baby to St. Mungos before stripping down. Harry thrust his rock hard throbbing cock deep inside her and Madam Pomfrey screamed in pleasure.

Well known mega-whore Hermione Granger is taken to the Slytherin Common Room by Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott! Slytherin Sex God showers Boy-Who-Lived's gaping asshole with his cum. When Draco pulls out his dick, she puts her tongue right into Harry's gaping asshole like a dirty little whore. Hermione rubs her clit while she gets fucked in the ass.

She increased the intensity of her thrusts, penetrating mefrom different angles, sliding stiff inches in andout of my slippery wetand,by now, gaping asshole. I collapsed on top of Hermione with my softening cock still inside her ass and we lay still until my cock popped out of her gaping asshole. Ginny pulled me to her pussy. If Harry can have a huge gaping asshole, why can't Draco have a huge gaping dick hole?

Pureblood rims mudblood nigger Gryffindor asshole before fucking without protection. Dirty black asshole rimmed hard. Dean Thomas opens his gaping asshole. Big mudblood nigger cock sucked off to explosive orgasm by Blonde Veela pureblood stud. Draco Malfoy left with a gaping asshole! Some witches can take more cock in their asses than others. This slut could take a lot of fucking cock and she loves it too.

The heat evaporated all of Hermione's cum off Harry's face. It also singed her brown hair into a really weird style. Draco pulled out and flopped onto the floor. His cock was still twitching as it shrunk back into its protective pouch.

Hermione ran to a mirror to examine her face. As she ran, cum fell out of her gaping asshole and splattered onto the library floor.

I felt something big pressing against my gaping asshole. I tried to relax. Slytherin's ghost proceeded to shove two fingers into Gryffindore's gaping asshole. It was especially hard for Severus Snape, who had seen so many people die, and there was so much blood all the time. Especially from his huge gaping asshole.


	3. The Unforgettable Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witches up the ante and show the boys how things are done!

He was a bit surprised when she started jerking him off with her wand, but the feeling was intensively arousing, so he played along while watching her finger her foot pussy, until he sprayed cum on feet of this sexy mudblood. 

Their tongues glided effortlessly between their soaking wet pussy lips, lapping up all their juices before getting off from big vibrators. Ginny Rubs Her Juicy Soaking Wet Pussy Lips Filthy mudblood slut spreads her soaking wet pussy lips round a massive Slytherin cock 

He whirled around like a fire hose that was out of control and he sprayed piss everywhere. The mudblood came so loud the windows were shaking, and she smiled while he sprayed cum on her pretty face. 

I could tell that my professor must be having a horny dream or something, because she began to push her ass back into my stiff cock. I knew that I just had to feel her pussy without the gown in the way. I pulled the robe up over her waist and put my hand back between her legs. My finger easily slipped between McGonagall's soaking wet pussy lips. She was so hot and wet that she had juice running from her gaping vaginal opening. I guess that she was so hot and wet because she hadn't had a man between her legs in over nine months. 

he sprayed cum all over my friend’s squirming cunt. 

I then spred her soaking wet pussy lips and cave her clit a little blow.   I then started to lick her hot sweet tasting pussy.   In no time I had her hips bucking and she was screaming.   She let out this loud scream and I then got this rush of warm fluid on my face.   Her cum ran down my face and onto the floor.   It was the biggest orgasm that she has ever had.   She then goes I want you to fuck my pussy right now. So I sat down on the couch and tiff climbed on top of my.   she implaied her pussy right on to my cock. her war pussy was so tight and so ready for my to take her.  
“Yes!” He hunched over her, shivering with the exertion of not coming at just the thought of what he was doing. “Shall I transform into a wolf first?” he whispered.

She reached up and cupped his face in her cool hand. “Not yet. Let me feel you inside me as a man, Professor Lupin. Let me squeeze my soaking wet pussy lips around your cock.”

“Yes. Oh! Hermione!” Tears sprang to his eyes and he kissed her full on the lips, pressing his tongue into her mouth even as he sank his cock deep into his former student's hot, welcoming pussy.

She rocked the man in her arms as she drew him into her, kissing him with increasing passion as she began to moan and rock her hips, massaging her insatiable cunt around Lupin's rock-hard cock. A distant voice in the back of her mind attempted to send out warning bells, desperate to regain control of the situation, but so long as her cunt was sucking on his's cock, she would never hear those chimes of alarm. 

Lucius then stopped and told her to lie down on the sofa, with her head on my thigh. Then he positioned his big cock head against her pussy. MY WIFES PUSSY! He began rubbing that huge mushroom up and down her soaking wet pussy lips, teasing her, spending time going over her enlarged erect clitoris, making her buck her hips up!

"What do you want, Molley? Hmmmmm?" he asked her.

She said softly, "Your cock, Lucius. I want your cock!" 

Gryffindor bookworm is satisfying her Slytherin Potions Professor with her soaking wet pussy and very sensual lips. Sizzling muggleborn babe Hermione Granger spreads her soaking wet pussy lips round a thick dick.

He sprayed cum all over her pussy and finally gasped, "oh yeah! Man that was one great fuck, Miss Granger." 

Sticking his cock in her mouth, pussy, and ass, he sprayed cum all over the student all thanks to his simple tagline, “Lay back and relax!” Filthy mudblood spreads her soaking wet pussy lips round a huge stiff pureblood cock in Slytherin Common Room!

The tops of her legs only showed momentarily but enough for me to get hard. When I am hard and in leather there is no stopping me at all. I slipped a finger up the back of her robe and into the vent. With ease my fingers rubbed across the rear of her buttery soft leather skirt. Of course, within seconds i was slipping my fingers back and forth up and down her soaking wet pussy lips. She was overtly trying to suppress any emotions but in the state we were in now it was quite difficult. After a minute i was finger fucking her pussy whilst dextrously using another finger to roll her clit around within the soaking juice, and telling her the most filthy thing she loved to hear. I eventually had to stand against the window to the lake pushing myself into it to prevent the huge bulge of my now smelling, filthy tool from sticking out of my leather pants and being obvious. 

We checked over her and while i was walking behind her she sprayed blood. PURE BOOD out of her feminine parts! 

Nineteen year old Fleur has a pair of cameltoe lips that have yet to feel a dick sliding between them and if you don't believe me then come in and check this sweet thing out for yourself. Her pussy is so tight there's nothing showing but a line. Now that must excite your imagination right? Her natural boobs and part-Veela snatch are every man's dream and when you watch her rubbing her wand across her soaking wet pussy lips you'll just want to slide your dick inside and let her feel the pleasure. 

Tempting oriental Cho Chang spreads her soAking wet pussy lips round the hard pisser. mcGonagall exposes her experienced pussy and huge springy boobs, Clean shaved Cho Chang spreads her thighs and stretches her soaking wet pussy lips 

Well after riding the cock the Grffindor slut opened her mouth and gave another blowjob and after a few minutes Draco pulled out his cock and sprayed cum all over her pretty face! 

"FUCK KEEP FUCKING ME UHHHHH UHHHH UHHHHH I'M SO CLOSE DON'T STOP PLEASE  
DON'T STOP," Ginny begs but as soon as the words leave her lips Pansy  
gets up and orders to the two Slytherins to stop fucking her. 

Crabbe and Goyle do what they are told but as the get up both wizards have pre cum oozing from their cock heads and it's clear they didn't have long left before they would cum to. Pansy nudges Ginny with her foot rolling the red head onto her back and without being told Ginny spreads her legs wide exposing her soaking wet pussy lips. All three members of Slytherin House laugh at Ginny exposing herself like a slut to them and once again Ginny's moves her hand over to her red hot pussy hoping to get some relief. 

"No bad Weasley you cum when I say so but first I want you to see how a real pureblood witch jerks a man off," Pansy says insultingly and Ginny just lays there in the middle of the Great Hall, her ass sore and her pussy flooding with her own sweet smelling juices. "

Death Eaters of all ages, one young lad in his early twenties caught my eye one day, trackies and a nice sized cock, funnily enough he was enjoying pleasuring his hole with a lubed wand (presume it had been washed) he sprayed cum all over me when I wanked him. I had to go into my mission job covered in cum. 

Hermione pushed two more fingers deep between Luna's soaking-wet pussy lips, and that pushed her over. “OH MY GOD! Ginny! Ungh Ooooohhh!"

She opened her mouth again, but the man was to oblivious to aim. He sprayed cum all over her face and hair. Hermione moved her face from side to side a little, all the while keeping her mouth open and her tongue out. Lusty cock loving Luna Lovegood spreads her soaking wet pussy lips round a huge stiff dick.

God she had learned how to play me. I had no choice but to verbalize my desires. “Oh Grangery, ride me.”

“What do you mean Mr. Malfoy? I’m not sure what you want me to do.” 

“Fuck me Granger. Take my cock in that tight cunt and fuck it!” I half demanded, half begged, and that seemed to be all she needed. She leaned back, grasped my erection and dragged it across her butthole, popping it free to her front, then ran it up and down her soaking wet pussy lips. I couldn’t see any of it under her robes, and that multiplied the feelings, making me visualize it erotically in my head. Then she positioned me at her entrance and sank deeply onto me shaft, talking me almost fully into her on the first thrust.

She took it slow and easy for the first minute, gripping me hard with her innards, enjoying watching me squirm and moan with the pleasure. I reached up and roughly squeezed her bountiful breasts and took her erect nipples a good firm pinch. She yelped and winced in pain, but like a horse being whipped, she increased her tempo of impaling herself on me. I dropped on hand to her hips and pulled down sharply, grinding her clit into my pelvic bone and she shrieked with ecstasy. 

With a roar of excitement, he rammed his cock upward one last time and held her tight against him as she writhed her hips. It was obvious they were both coming and from experience I could imagine her cunt muscles clenching his spurting cock and encouraging it to ejaculate every last drop of spunk. Draco came again. This was the 100th time so only blood came out but it was good enough and Hermione and Harry came too, also squirting blood everywhere. They all gobbled up the blood cum and moaned in pleasure. 

He doesn’t disappoint me, as he takes his fat, long shaft from his robes with ease behind me. I can feel him stroking his bell end, rubbing it against my crack, my legs tremble and I part my thighs for him. I’m making it blatantly clear exactly what I want from him. He goads me by rubbing his cock head over my soaking wet pussy lips, back and forth. It feels so good it’s almost too much to bare, he’s driving me wild with longing. I’m desperate to be filled right up to the brim with hard cock and I need it right now, right here in the Great Hall. 

Snape gave them all potions so they could continue fucking and they were good again. Draco and Harry came immediately, covering the mudblood sluts face in fresh, sticky cum. 

"Ten Thousand Points to Gryffindore for Miss Grangers Most Excellent Cock Sucking Skills," Dumbledore roared, to the wild cheers of the other professors. Hermione beamed, before returning to Professor Flitwick's cock. The tiny old man squealed in delight she worked his tiny little cock to orgasm. Who would have thought such a small man could hold so much cum! Hermione enjoys every drop!

“Now” she whispered, and he moved down onto the bench, hiking her ankles up onto her shoulders, sliding the tip of his cock up and down her soaking wet pussy lips.  
“Now” she repeated. He plunged forward, ramming his member through the little resistance she provided, forcing his dick deep, deep inside her. She gasped as it moved within her, letting herself fall back against the soft couch. He began moving in and out of her, gradually gaining speed, rolling his hips, generating power and thrust. He let one of his hands drift down and massage her clit as he rocked against her. She knew that she wouldn’t last much longer, and neither would he. 

I sucked his cock for 35mints and did not leave until he cum believe me he cum 2 table spoon cum in my mount and I drank all his cum, it was so nice taste. 

Whatever inhibitions he had at that point, went out the window. He started to moan. I was lying to his right so I was using my right hand to stoke his dick. That left my other hand free so I put it to good use untying my bikini bottoms again. He was so into what I was doing, that he didn't even notice me pull them off and toss them behind me. I hooked my right leg over his and began to rub my soaking wet pussy lips against his bare thigh. 

As we kissed, I suddenly felt his left hand on my bare butt. Feeling that I was now naked, he ran his finger down to my pussy and began to rub it between my pussy lips. Feeling that he was close, I let go of his cock and got up onto my knees. He had a momentary look of confusion on his face but then realized why I stopped as my hands began to tug his trunks down his thighs and past his knees. 

"Well, Harry? Did it felt good?" – She asked, while jacking him off to keep him erected.

“I have a cousin I suck and sit on his cock and drank all his cum and its so cooooooool“ 

I insert two fingers and fuck you pussy, thrusting my fingers in and out until you orgasm, screaming and squirting all over my face. I get as much of your delicious cum as I can then I rub your ass and spread my ass cheeks open a slide a finger in your tight hole and suck on your clit until you squirt those juices all over agian and fill your mouth for a second time. I like how I taste. You think you’ve had enough but I’m not finished yet. I bring my rock hard shaft up to your soaking wet pussy lips and ease it in. I am going to fuck your wet pussy hard and make you moan that it feels so good and just before you cum I am going to slide my finger into your nice asshole. You body writhes and you moan and yell out as we both cum together. Drenched in sweat and cum we lay there, my penis still inside you and we pass out. 

I reached my hand down to massage my now soaking wet pussy lips. I was getting close to an intense orgasm. Professor Binns continued with his lecture, ad nauseam. 

He held his erect tool in his hand and started shagging. I could not control and started sucking his cock. I drank all his cum while he was running his hands all over my body. His cock swelled up like a frog and Hermione moaned again. She jerked faster and her mouth sucked harder and he shot a fiery load of jism into her mouth. She gulped and gulped fast and drank all his cum, wad after wad. His big, gushing cock made her feel warm all over. 

"Please Professor oh god pleasure so much pleasure, let me cum I need to cum Professor you have denied me for hours," Hermione begs her whole body on fire, "Please let me cum." 

Rubbing her red raw ass the Professor Snape thinks for a second then fires three hard spanks at Hermione's deeply red butt, "Not yet Granger," he whispers. 

Grabbing the tiny waistband of his thong the Dark Lord doesn't tease and simply yanks it down. Draco gasps as the Dark Lord strips off his panties and gets his first view at his bare pussy. The Dark Lord stares at Draco's pussy for only the second time after forcing him to stip during Death Eater initiation. His bare ass is exposed too and the Dark Lord takes great pleasure running his hand across his bare and well spanked cheeks. With his well soaked thong now lying on the Great Hall floor as Draco moans with Dark Lord's hand now rubs down from his ass between his legs. Crying with joy Draco spreads his legs as wide as he can over his lap allowing him more access to his wet pussy. Rubbing his hand across his wet pussy the Dark Lord shivers as he feels his soaking wet pussy lips. He can't resist sliding a finger into his warm wet hole bringing a deep groan from Draco. His moans are deeper and sexier as he grinds across his lap with the Dark Lord's finger slowly teases him. Draco's eyes are shut tight as the Dark Lord adds a second finger into his wet cunt slowly pushing in and out of him. Being carefully finger fucked has Draco on the brink again as the Dark Lord teases and strokes him. Rubbing his ass and with his thumb tracing his pulsing pussy lips Draco is groaning with joy. Lifting his private parts higher Draco leans over further letting the Dark Lord have complete control of him. 

"Is somebody enjoying this a little," Snape teases pushing his fingers a little deeper inside Hermione's pussy. 

The Slytherin Sex God smirked as we both fought for the privilege of sucking his big juicy cock. “Bend over, mudblood,” Draco said. I did and he began smacking my ass. I began to shit and Draco grabbed the turd and smeared it on my face. 

An old witch with big tits spreads her soaking wet pussy lips! Is your mouth watering? You probably would love to taste that pussy. Put your face right between her legs. Right after you sucked on her nipples for a few minutes. You couldn’t look at those tits and not touch them. Not wizard that loves to fuck mature women could do that. You would want to make sure that her pussy is good and wet. Maybe get her so wet she does some amateur mature masturbation before you go down on her. Eat that pussy and then go for the goal. You know, stick your dick between her legs. Her pussy is already wet and you know that warm mature pussy would feel good on your cock. It really doesn’t get any better than this. 

He went right through me, and the head stick through my pussy. Harry began lucking the cumsoaked head as Draco thrust through me. 

Voldemort grabbed Lupin. The werewolf struggled in vain as the Dark Lord's massive cock impaled him. Voldemort thrust back and forth into the wolf's gaping asshole. He showed no mercy as he pounded the werewolf's ass. Voldemort screamed suddenly as Hagrids cosmic ten foot long log penetrated his asshole. Hagrid pounded the Dark Lord furiously, tearing his rectum apart. He then blew his load, shooting cum like a fire hose and ripping both Voldemort and Lupin apart, spraying blood, guts, and jizz everywhere. 

Ginny waited till they were gone and quickly walked to the common room, she looked down at Hermione, she knew she would never see her this way again, she really was a beauty, her head was still pushed right back in the same position her mouth wide open, her arms had relaxed a little but were still stretched out wide above her head, Ginny stared for a few moments at Hermione's rock hard tits and super long nipples, she slowly looked downwards taking in the flat stomach, her eyes settled on her legs, still in the same position, one pushed out wide the other still bent sharply pointing out wide the other way, Ginny then noticed the large bulging pussy lips, soaking wet just like the top of her inner thighs, she reached out, her hand shaking slightly, she took the large clit between her fingers, squeezing it, feeling its hardness, then she pulled the top of Hermione's thong down staring, her clit was standing out long and thick, only the thin material of her tiny thong stood between it and the powerful vibrator spell, Ginny couldn't stop herself, she pushed her hand downwards feeling the bulging pussy her fingers digging deep between Hermione's soaking wet pussy lips. 

I gagged and choked as his cock hammered deep into my throat. I realized that he had already fucked me before because I could taste my pussy on his cock as he thrust it repeatedly into my mouth, causing me to gag and groan. 

When Harry pushed his cock back at the thestral it slid in a lot easier. The thestral made a grunting noise as Harry rammed his cock all the way in. He started pulling it out and ramming it back in as hard as he could. 

Pansy began laughing as her orgasm subsided. "Mmmm, you're as good as advertised when it comes to licking pussy, but let's find out if you fuck as good as you eat," she said. I quickly slid up on my knees and guided my rubber wrapped cock to her wet cunt. I slowly pushed my cock inside her soaking wet pussy and I felt her legs wrap around my waist. I leaned forward and began pumping her at a nice, steady pace as I felt her nails dig into my back. She nibbled and whispered into my ear, "Fuck me, baby. Give me that cock" and other assorted dirty phrases as I pounded her. I told her to turn over as I pulled my cock out of her and she willingly got on all fours, her ass looking perfect as it pointed directly at me. 

Dumbledore threw me on the table and i opened my legs really wide for him. "fuck me professor" he rammed his cock inside my tight wet little virgin cunt. 

"GET READY TO EAT MY CUM YOU FILTHY SLUT!!!!" He yelled. He rammed his cock balls deep into her throat and started to spray his sperm into it."

"OHHHHH!!! FUCK!!!!! OHHHHHH!!!! FUCK!!!!!! CUMMINGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed as he dumped his load down his students throat. 

"HMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!! HNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!" Luna moaned around his cock as her own orgasm came crashing down on her. I felt his cock swell up and he rammed his cock way up my ass and i could feel the warm feeling when he cummed 

Weary but strengthened by the magic of the castle, Petunia managed to prop herself up on her elbows, doing absolutely nothing to hide her hungry, drooling pussy from her nephew's eyes. Her nipples perked further, and even her magically enhance cervix gave an erogenous throb. “Mmm. You want to fuck your aunt, Harry?” she whispered, her voice raw from screaming. 

Her nipples began to leak more heavily as she thought about the absolute wrongness of coupling with Harry. It was as though the more taboo it was the more aroused it made her. Her Didykins fucking her had been intense, passionate and absolutely wonderful; she could only dream that Harry would be a fraction as satisfying.

“Yes,” Harry said. He dropped to his knees between his aunt's legs and let his eyes flutter closed as he inhaled her powerful scent and allowed himself to get drunk of the power of the pussy juice. “I have always wanted to fuck you, ever since I discovered masturbation. You are the most beautiful woman in the world.” He bent over her and began dragging the head of his cock through his aunts soaking wet pussy lips. “Why did we wait so long?”

damn did I mention how sexy she was?!?! She came into the Great Hall to clear some glasses & I decided to make my move. I must say she responded quite nicely to my advances. We shared a few intoxicating kisses before she threw me down on the Ravenclaw & stripped me naked. She took her wand; sliding the length of the stick between my soaking wet pussy lips. A breathy moan of anticipation escaped my lips as she teased me. Little did I know; the whole hall was watching us

“I don't know,” she whispered, clutching the earth to keep from orgasming instantly. “Oh, my dear Harry. You must absolutely destroy my cunt with your cock. You must bury yourself in me utterly. Promise me!”


	4. Chaser or Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things really pick up as the students hit their stride. Some of the professors decide to join in.

I was a bit slower to recover and found Hagrid looking down at me. Harry kicked off his boots and laid down on the hay as well. Tom paused for a moment once she came and quickly she exclaimed, "fuck me Tom, fuck me hard". "Don't call me that," Voldemort shrieked, putting all his hatred into each thrust. When he felt he is about to blow he pulled out his cock and put it between my tits, squeezing them with his hands and sliding his cock between them. “Witch sluts need good hard dicks to make them hot” grinned the muggle woman who had sidled up to Vernon. He threw his head back and with two more hard thrusts, he jammed his dick deeper than I Ive been waiting for this for weeks. We bent the busty witch over and gave it to her in the same manner the muggke devil has been giving it to us, hard! Amazing! Once he was finished cleaning Harry off, Ron noticed Harry was hard again. She cleaned his cock from all of his cum, his dick gradually getting hard again. He jerked my cock and I shot my load all over his chest. I took off my robes, looked under and saw him jerking off. He was better than most. Already in awe of him, her mouth said yes before her mind had time to think and within seconds she was on the table being sensually massaged by Malfoy's powerful oiled up hands. We landed with a thud and rolled apart. Harry laid her down on the hay and pulled down her panties, Ginny kicking them off her ankles. ‘Yeah...damn that feels good’ he grunted. Harry kicked off his boots and laid down on the hay as well. Tom paused for a moment once she came and quickly she exclaimed, "fuck me Tom, fuck me hard". "Don't call me that," Voldemort shrieked, putting all his hatred into each thrust. But in the end, it was her eye that got the full treatment as he blew his load into her eyeball! He was surprised that she was already wet, Harry moved to the front of her as she reached for the bottom of his robe. He didn't even finish his sentence before he blew his load onto our chests and I came that same moment, coating the walls of his body with my release. She got him all the way down the back of her throat until he was practically touching her lungs! He seemed to know just what he was doing and Mary Sue became very excited, to the point of her taking off his robes to reveal his hardest muscle of all, one which she couldn't stop herself touching. Then the one I finger-fucked jerked me off until I blew my load on the floor. Today, Friday, I sucked a couple of cocks, and got sucked off by this older wizard with very talented lips. I knew this might have been the first time I had ever fucked my friend but it sure as hell was not going to be the last time. Ron then wiped some up with his finger and tasted it, "mmm..." Ron said as he did it once more. Pansy was screaming for more as he banged her pussy senseless. ‘Yeah...damn that feels good’ he grunted. After I get don't cumming in her she say wow professor you sure did cum a lot. He started taking my robes off one piece at a time. I was a bit slower to recover and found Hagrid looking down at me.After he blew his load there was another feeling of yet another cock wanting to use my ass, I complied and was rewarded with another hot load. I then helped him out of his robes and when I threw them to the floor I put his cock in my mouth. We both ended up drinking quite a bit and decided to spend the night at the Hermione's Head Girl room. I gave him a blowjob, then he pulled us into a 69 on the couch. He then stands up and sticks his dick in me. I haven’t been titfucked before and it felt so good and I followed his movements. He then lifted me up and set my ass on the bathroom sink. When I got up, Ginny was getting fucked again so I went over and stuck my cock in her mouth then the witch were getting fucked long and hard when one wizard comes up from behind and cast a lube charm on my ass, I was so fucking horned up I pulled out of her pussy and assumed the position on all 4's and took his cock while Ginny helped guide it in. Already in awe of him, her mouth said yes before her mind had time to think and within seconds she was on the table being sensually massaged by Malfoy's powerful oiled up hands. I knew this might have been the first time I had ever fucked my friend but it sure as hell was not going to be the last time. About two minutes later she starts saying oh god oh god in cumming again professor and I tell her so am I ms granger so am I I'm going to pull out. We put out robes on and watched a a few of Dumbledore's more raunchy memories in his pensieve before we realized it was already 3am and we both had to class the next morning. "That... Was... Awesome..." Ron said, exhausted. Hermione wrapped her hands around it and began licking it, getting Harry hard. Then a creepy Hufflepuff came over and sat on the bench next to us, so the top blew his load into the toilet (and over my foot) and left. Nevertheless, before Malfoy had climbed off the table and winked at me Harry was there. His dark brown dick pressed easily through her lips and filled her chute with ease. Vigorously he began to hammer her, each stroke rooting 9” of pureblood meat into the young witches hole. ‘You like that don’t cha’ he gasped, the table jerking along obligingly. 2 Slytherins had already creamed Hermione pussy but the action was so hot we all stayed pretty much hard. Hermione rolled over him and tied her hair back, taking Ron's penis into her mouth. After about a minute or two Harry blew his load in Draco’s mouth. When he felt he is about to blow he pulled out his cock and put it between my tits, squeezing them with his hands and sliding his cock between them. Everyone watched, two of the students kneeing by the table, fondling her breasts and kissing her cheek as the old headmaster vigorously fucked the young witch. She had never seen a penis before, but she was eager to feel it all over her. He grabbed my wrists and tried to pin them above my head and grapevine my legs at the same time. Not only was Luna`s mouth stuffed full of dick, but she had her own panties stuffed inside there too! I collapsed onto him, barely pulling completely out of his body before doing so. Mary Sue loves a wizard with a powerful toned physique, and when Bill turned up to get a treatment she was more than happy. He didn't even finish his sentence before he blew his load onto our chests and I came that same moment, coating the walls of his body with my release. He just moaned and arched his back up towards me. Drawing his spunk covered prick from Luna's distended fuckhole, he yelled, “Switch again!!! Next brother – this SLUT is HOT!!!” Was surprised when I saw he was wearing a cock ring - doesn’t do much for me. He pulled out and got us a towel to clean up with. I don't think I've cummed so much in my life after she said that it felt like I wasn't going to stop. We entered and he threw me on the bed, undressed himself and started pounding me hard and deep while removing my robes and when my tits were released he started caressing and sucking my nipples. Dumbledore grinned widely as he watched her brutal gang rape, his own cock hugely distended and pushing out his robes. He then stands up and sticks his dick in me. She sucked him off until he bent her over and penetrated her hot twat. I knelt in front of him and took it with my mouth and started sucking it slowly. She explored every part of his dick, taking in his balls from time to time and sucking hard on his shaft. Lick it good. Had this one beautiful Ravenclaw who so loved my sucking, we went to the Room of Requirement which transformed into a porn set. I knew he just blew his load which was a good thing, because I followed shortly thereafter. After our cocks oozed the last of their loads, Malfoy rolled off and lay beside me. “Guess now is as good a time as any to tell you I’m into cockfighting.” Dumbledore gasped. “Kinda figured that out, Professor.” I replied. After a few more minutes of rest, I got to my feet. He blew his load in my mouth right as I came. We started making out, and he took off my robes and kissed my breasts and then he went down on me. Not only was Luna`s mouth stuffed full of dick, but she had her own panties stuffed inside there too! He was just too amazing in bed to let someone else get the pleasure I just had. After a few minutes, he took over and flipped me onto my back and started to fuck me. If it’s a good fuck it doesn’t need anything to enhance it. He was a good top. I don't know what's funnier: the fact that a professional cocksmith accidentally blew his load in the middle of a lap dance or the chunky bitch's facial expression after getting blasted with man sauce. It flew into Potter’s anus, embedding itself deeply into it. To this day, she still doesn't know what happened on her dorm room. A few minutes after we finished and got dressed, my friend came into the room where we were. Now with Malfoy, Crabbe and the others seed inside her it was no surprise that it began to gather and run from the well of her fucked pussy and feed the sheet between her legs. He started sucking my boobs. I knew he just blew his load which was a good thing, because I followed shortly thereafter. After our cocks oozed the last of their loads, Malfoy rolled off and lay beside me. “Guess now is as good a time as any to tell you I’m into cockfighting.” Dumbledore gasped. “Kinda figured that out, Professor.” I replied. After a few more minutes of rest, I got to my feet. 2 Slytherins had already creamed Hermione pussy but the action was so hot we all stayed pretty much hard. Had this one beautiful Ravenclaw who so loved my sucking, we went to the Room of Requirement which transformed into a porn set. Harry continued to blow/jerk Draco off, until Draco's breaths got heavier due to his impending climax. Slowly he worked his way into Griphook and began thrusting. He grabbed onto his cock, stroking it at the same pace as his thrusts. Griphook’s groans grew in volume as Dumbledore began speeding up, his cock stiffening inside of Griphook’s asshole. Harry felt a bit of pre-cum dribbling out of his cock. “D-Dudly… I’m getting close…” he groaned. As he said that, his cock suddenly lost control and it flew off of his body like a rocket, searching for the nearest hole. Is this normal? He then lifted me up and set my ass on the bathroom sink. I couldn't take it anymore. I just kissed his neck and licked up the line of sweat that had formed. "You are so fucking hot." After a good two minutes of just laying there coming down from our highs, we pulled apart and cast a scouring charm on ourselves. She sucked him off until he bent her over and penetrated her hot twat. Hermone opened her mouth and her jaw unhinged so she could accommodate Draco’s massive girth. She says no professor stay in me I want to feel your cum fill my pussy up. Slowly he worked his way into Griphook and began thrusting. He grabbed onto his cock, stroking it at the same pace as his thrusts. Griphook’s groans grew in volume as Dumbledore began speeding up, his cock stiffening inside of Griphook’s asshole. Harry felt a bit of pre-cum dribbling out of his cock. “D-Dudly… I’m getting close…” he groaned. As he said that, his cock suddenly lost control and it flew off of his body like a rocket, searching for the nearest hole. I walked into the Great Hall and he was buck naked sleeping. 7 inches thick and uncut, as i was sucking he started to moan and finally opened his eyes and said. Oh ya baby. He grunted and I started sucking hard. She got him all the way down the back of her throat until he was practically touching her lungs! I could feel his hard cock rubbing against mine. Despite herself, the pain and humiliation of her pubic gang-bang were turning the snooty pureblood on. So the party started at 7:00 PM and nobody had left yet, 5 days of fucking, sucking and swallowing cum with no end in sight. I felt his body start to tense up so I let go of his dick and put all my focus into drilling into him with powerful thrust. "D-draco!" he screamed. "Oh God... I-I'm gonna... Ahh!!" He pounded me hard and deep for quite some time until I become so exhausted and my pussy just couldn’t take his big dick anymore and told him to stop. Every move he made sent vibrations through my body. He started taking my robes off one piece at a time. She looked up at him with huge, wide eyes as she bobbed up and down. Instead of swallowing the load, Weasley removed the cock from his mouth and Draco blew his load all over Harry's chest. He pounded me hard and deep for quite some time until I become so exhausted and my pussy just couldn’t take his big dick anymore and told him to stop. She looked up at him with huge, wide eyes as she bobbed up and down. I couldn’t believe he had so much energy. Then the one I finger-fucked jerked me off until I blew my load on the floor. Today, Friday, I sucked a couple of cocks, and got sucked off by this older wizard with very talented lips. I started fucking our newest arrival on all 4's as my friend suck and licked her pussy and my cock and I couldn't hold back so I blew my load and my friend was there to suck it out and fed it to her. I started cumming and didn't know what to do with it. He started sucking my boobs. I could feel his dick jumping, letting all of his juices out. With a free hand he expertly guided it home, sliding home and forcing a grimace as the last inch ground in. She had never seen a penis before, but she was eager to feel it all over her. She eagerly drank down every last drop sucking on Malfoy’s cock until it was dry and had gone flaccid once more. Harry laid her down on the hay and pulled down her panties, Ginny kicking them off her ankles. I kept picturing Malfoy in my head now. I was naked in no time. After he left my ass wide open a few times he came over to my house bench and kept fucking me. She had never been educated about centaur anatomy before and did not know what Firenze had just shot into her mouth. Is this normal? Draco noticed Hermione's pink nipples had hardened like tiny pricks, standing out erect at the abuse she continued to suffer as the Slytherins steadily fucked her. “You’re pretty wonderful yourself,” he said, and then startled her by calling her “Granger.” In and out the cocks thrust as Cho's face grew redder and redder, her bound fists clenched helplessly, her feet twitching and her full milk-white thighs slammed by the Gryffindor stud fucking her. Nothing was said in the morning but this went on a few more nights before I got the courage to reach over and jack him off. I came harder than I ever had. Within the last two weeks, I sucked off a few nice cocks. He just moaned and arched his back up towards me. Luckily there was nobody around and I guided him to my year's dorm room. "What's the matter? Can't your cock take it?" I teased. She moaned and almost immediately began to scream as he jammed his 9 inch cock into my friend. "Fuck me Lucius, oh my God, Fuck me, Fuck me hard." I walked him to his Common Room and as he went through the Fat Lady's portrait I thought to myself, "that was too good to never experience again." With a free hand he expertly guided it home, sliding home and forcing a grimace as the last inch ground in. When he blew his load he tightened his grip on her hair and made several thrusts that almost knocked her off her feet. After she got there it was almost surreal as Hermione gravitated towards her pussy, watching eat that pussy and seeing another wizardss cock pounding her almost made me cum right there. It was all about Minerva last night, as she wanted to host a naked party so we invited all the adult students. He bent me over and fucked my ass until he blew his load deep inside. I was in extacy. Was surprised when I saw he was wearing a cock ring - doesn’t do much for me. She moaned and almost immediately began to scream as he jammed his 9 inch cock into my friend. "Fuck me Lucius, oh my God, Fuck me, Fuck me hard." Mary Sue loves a wizard with a powerful toned physique, and when Bill turned up to get a treatment she was more than happy. A few minutes after we finished and got dressed, my friend came into the room where we were. Draco then sunk down to his knees once more and licked his load from Harry's abdomen. Out of his boxers flopped the most impossibly large cock ever. Draco then sunk down to his knees once more and licked his load from Harry's abdomen. Hermione rolled over him and tied her hair back, taking Ron's penis into her mouth. When I finally met him at the party, I asked he why she hadn't told me he was so hot. He pulled over his cock and when I thought that he obliged my command he slid his head in my ass and started moving back and forth slowly only sliding the top of his cock in my ass. Her pink-nippled tits had hardened up, and a deep red flush had spread over her face and freckled upper chest, and her pink toes twitched spastically as she was triple-holed. I can imagine she felt her belly turn warm inside in the moments before he slipped his cock from her. I could barely breathe. He grunted and I started sucking hard. He moaned in ecstasy as she began to suck and blow on his cock. In and out the cocks thrust as Cho's face grew redder and redder, her bound fists clenched helplessly, her feet twitching and her full milk-white thighs slammed by the Gryffindor stud fucking her. I reached over and took his soft cock into my mouth and it instantly became hard. It had been 10 minutes now and Severus started getting rough on Granger, she couldn't fit her whole mouth into his penis, Severus started moving her head up and down really fast, without giving her a break. He pounded her for about another 20 seconds and blew his load inside the mudblood's ass. Her flushed freckled face, cheeks distended with thrusting pureblood cock, tearing blue widespread eyes, and running mascara made her look like the cheapest of whores. My friend had been trying to hook me up with this Ravenclaw that she knew, but I wasn't a big fan of blind dates. Taking a break, the witches were on their knees taking turns sucking our cocks, and one of the guys got up and wanted me to suck his cock, so I got on my back and he turned around and started fucking my mouth like a pussy almost gagging me. We entered and he threw me on the bed, undressed himself and started pounding me hard and deep while removing my robes and when my tits were released he started caressing and sucking my nipples. I was experiencing so many feelings at once I thought my head was going to explode. Every move he made sent vibrations through my body. After Gobstones one night the Boy-Who-Lived went to bed and his best friend came down and took us to the girl's dorm room in the garage she did all 4 of us one at a time and each guy blew his load in her,her tight lil pussy was righr full of cum when we left. Then he switched again and entered me from behind, and when he was about to cum, he pulled out and blew his load all over my ass. So I continue to fuck her brains out out and she starts screaming I'm cumming professor I'm cumming don't stop harder harder. Nevertheless, before Malfoy had climbed off the table and winked at me Harry was there. His dark brown dick pressed easily through her lips and filled her chute with ease. Vigorously he began to hammer her, each stroke rooting 9” of pureblood meat into the young witches hole. ‘You like that don’t cha’ he gasped, the table jerking along obligingly. I swallowed every drop of his cum and smiled. He then carried me over to the bed, set me down and bent me over. Then I went deeper and deeper but I wasn’t able to go all the way even though it was only semi erected. Then Voldemort pulled out his cock and held it with one hand at the bottom and with the other he took my head and started mouth fucking me, he change the pace from fast to slow and deep in my throat. Sat in his lap as he lubed me with his pre-cum, and then inserted his thick cock. He tried to tighten his grips, but in the end, matched my grinds with his. I reached down to give Matt a handjob and pulled him to his feet. Buckle up and get ready for some really kinky stuff! I breathed in his ear, my dick still twitching and leaking onto his body. Two ropes of cum flew out; one hitting the Ginny and the other hitting Potter's cheek. Mary Sue got a pleasant surprise when George and Fred both asked if he could have a go at massaging her. He grabbed my wrists and tried to pin them above my head and grapevine my legs at the same time. But in the end, it was her eye that got the full treatment as he blew his load into her eyeball! After I get don't cumming in her she say wow professor you sure did cum a lot. Hermione wrapped her hands around it and began licking it, getting Harry hard. We kept fucking the busty beauty and one of my crew even blew his load in that pussy. He blew his load down my throat and his cock was still hard as a rock. In this position, his crotch ground into mine. Ginny was on her knees delivering a deepthroat blowjob. I rode him for sometime his cock sliding in deeper and deeper, his balls slapping against my ass until he finally blew cum deep in my ass. He shoved his cock in me and was slamming me so hard I was screaming in pleasure. Snape then stopped as he started getting a feeling in his penis. Igot fucked last Thursday. The witches were not sure how just how Hagrid even managed to get it in his boxers, but somehow once it was in his boxers he was able to make it smaller. Not sure who came first, but I noticed Potter’s eyes go wide and he gasped. I gave him a blowjob, then he pulled us into a 69 on the couch. After that I climbed on top of the other Ravenclaw so he could fuck my pussy while the first kept fucking my ass - things get a little blurry at this point (I don't know how long they did this for as I was now having orgasm after orgasm) while they both fucked me, but I eventually got a huge load of cum shot in my ass. So while he recovered the second Ravenclaw took me over to the armchair and sat in it, then I put my legs over the arms at either side facing forwards too, meaning he could fuck my ass from underneath. I LOVED this position, he was slightly thicker and could get really deep, his hands were caressing my tits and he started biting my neck too. I wanted it bad. Then he watched and jacked me while I got fucked slow, bare and deep by another Slytherin guy. He was fucking me good and then he puts his hands under my ass and lifts me up and kept fucking me, harder and harder. I was so turned on that I started taking off his clothes and told him to lay down, where I proceeded to go down on him. Amazing! "What's the matter? Can't your cock take it?" I teased. His cock wasn’t even hard and it hung over a foot long. Her flushed freckled face, cheeks distended with thrusting pureblood cock, tearing blue widespread eyes, and running mascara made her look like the cheapest of whores. I could feel his dick jumping, letting all of his juices out. I was experiencing so many feelings at once I thought my head was going to explode. It was all about Minerva last night, as she wanted to host a naked party so we invited all the adult students. He asked me if he could fuck me. As Malfoy fucked my friend Ron began to jerk off as I had. When he did, my entire anus felt like it had been filled with cum. They pulled out the hide-a-bed for us, and since we had to be to in class in like 4 hours, I asked him to help me stay awake. 7 inches thick and uncut, as i was sucking he started to moan and finally opened his eyes and said. Ginny was on her knees delivering a deepthroat blowjob. Slowly riding out our orgasms as we both moaned each others names. He fucked me so hard that I was cumming every time I felt his strong thrusts. "HE BLEW HIS LOAD ALL OVER MY DRESS!" I came quickly watching this scene, but almost instantly began getting hard again. He was surprised that she was already wet, Harry moved to the front of her as she reached for the bottom of his robe. This was all he could handle his cum burst out and filled me up. Can you see the cum oozing from her asshole. I reached over and took his soft cock into my mouth and it instantly became hard. He has never fucked me this hard before, but I liked it. She start shaking and scream oh ya I'm cumming. Lick it good. I took off my robes, looked under and saw him jerking off. I haven’t been titfucked before and it felt so good and I followed his movements. She urgently unbuckled his belt and pulled off his robe. "Granger.... Something is happening..." Snape said Hermione finally brung her head out and directed his penis onto her face, Snape finally blew his load onto Hermione, “You fuck her too?” she asked. I’m not a kinky wizard, I’m just in to proper sex. Gasping deliriously Hermione’s mouth fell and she came again. ‘Oh…oh yes..yes’, helpless as Snape worked her cunt, mouthing words at the face of the much older man. They pulled out the hide-a-bed for us, and since we had to be to in class in like 4 hours, I asked him to help me stay awake. Ginny got on her knees in front of Malfoy and eagerly undid his pants letting them drop to the floor. This Boy-Who-Fucked knew what he was doing. He fucked me so hard that I was cumming every time I felt his strong thrusts. To see more memories of the scene grab that memory over there Was here Monday and finger-fucked a skinny sexy Slytherin guy while he sucked on the guy in the other bench. She swallowed it and was pleased with the warm, salty taste Bane had given her. Eventually, Draco tensed up and began to moan loudly while he blew his load into her mouth. Went back to my common room to find some more fun and found a seventh year waiting in the main area. I then helped him out of his robes and when I threw them to the floor I put his cock in my mouth. She leaned over him and they began kissing again, taking eachother's tongues into their mouths. I squirmed and struggled against him, but he had me good. "HE BLEW HIS LOAD ALL OVER MY DRESS!" I took my robes off and looked at his limp cock. Maybe now Mary Sue will be visiting Sirius for a massage instead. By the time Iwas done, Potter had cum all over his chest and stomach as well. She leaned over him and they began kissing again, taking eachother's tongues into their mouths. I started fucking our newest arrival on all 4's as my friend suck and licked her pussy and my cock and I couldn't hold back so I blew my load and my friend was there to suck it out and fed it to her. When his goo started to boil in his balls and he felt it moving up his dick his thrusts became more forceful, and she, feeling that he was about to cum, started to yell, “O fuck – O fuck – shoot it inside of me baby – cum inside of me.” He ate me until I started cumming. Although her head was hurting as he held tight onto her hair she was screaming for him to fuck her hard, and fuck her hard he did. I let him pound my a**hole for a period of about 10 minutes, and finally he ejaculated inside of me. I had to finally suck his cock. He pounded her for about another 20 seconds and blew his load inside the mudblood's ass. Draco noticed Hermione's pink nipples had hardened like tiny pricks, standing out erect at the abuse she continued to suffer as the Slytherins steadily fucked her. Then he blew his load on my tits and my face and after I licked his cum from his shaft he stood up started jerking his semi erect cock slowly and said “it your turn now, suck this cock, make it hard again”. He shot a huge load that I didn't even taste as it was so deep in my throat. The guy just blew his load into this slutty quarter-Veela's cunt, and she lets it drip straight into his mouth so they could snowball! Again, the Slytherins switched position and Ginny's hungry abused holes were occupied by new pulsing pureblood dicks. It had been 10 minutes now and Severus started getting rough on Granger, she couldn't fit her whole mouth into his penis, Severus started moving her head up and down really fast, without giving her a break. I was naked in no time. Then he watched and jacked me while I got fucked slow, bare and deep by another Slytherin guy. We started making out, and he took off my robes and kissed my breasts and then he went down on me. I breathed in his ear, my dick still twitching and leaking onto his body. After that I climbed on top of the other Ravenclaw so he could fuck my pussy while the first kept fucking my ass - things get a little blurry at this point (I don't know how long they did this for as I was now having orgasm after orgasm) while they both fucked me, but I eventually got a huge load of cum shot in my ass. So while he recovered the second Ravenclaw took me over to the armchair and sat in it, then I put my legs over the arms at either side facing forwards too, meaning he could fuck my ass from underneath. I LOVED this position, he was slightly thicker and could get really deep, his hands were caressing my tits and he started biting my neck too. I felt him growing in my mouth and he pulled out and placed me on all fours and started fucking me from behind. We were all having a great time when 1 students girlfriend wanted to come over for some play so we all agreed. Now I've had some good sex before, but this was nothing like I had ever experienced. Gave him the benefit of the doubt. When I went to take a dump later that night, about 2 cups of cum came out of my ass. Once he was finished cleaning Harry off, Ron noticed Harry was hard again. Everyone watched, two of the students kneeing by the table, fondling her breasts and kissing her cheek as the old headmaster vigorously fucked the young witch. I couldn’t believe he had so much energy. Igot fucked last Thursday. She had never been educated about centaur anatomy before and did not know what Firenze had just shot into her mouth. “You prick – you knew all along it was me didn’t you,” A Rasvenclaw came in and I sucked his awesome meat for a bit, until Filch stopped in. She was shocked at this, not sure what he had just done to her. She was softly crying when it was all over and flopped onto the bench telling him how wonderful he was. He ate me until I started cumming. Dean pulled his cock out, his dark meat soaking wet, twitching as he turned Pansy onto her back and pinned her legs apart. Gave me a good bang, slapping his balls against my arse, before he blew his load. He tried to tighten his grips, but in the end, matched my grinds with his. We kept fucking the busty beauty and one of my crew even blew his load in that pussy. When I got up, Ginny was getting fucked again so I went over and stuck my cock in her mouth then the witch were getting fucked long and hard when one wizard comes up from behind and cast a lube charm on my ass, I was so fucking horned up I pulled out of her pussy and assumed the position on all 4's and took his cock while Ginny helped guide it in. Shame it took him forever to get the cock ring off after…not the best ending. He seemed to know just what he was doing and Mary Sue became very excited, to the point of her taking off his robes to reveal his hardest muscle of all, one which she couldn't stop herself touching. As we walked to our Common Room, he started to fondle my boobs. Once we got solved the riddle, we sat down on a couch and started making out. I pulled his robes off and he pulled mine off. I couldn't take it anymore. This is what happened from there! She eagerly drank down every last drop sucking on Malfoy’s cock until it was dry and had gone flaccid once more. Voldemort’s dick swelled up to its full hard length of eighteen inches, the head was bigger around then an apple. Overwhelmed by the sudden unexpected pleasure, Draco blew his load into Weasley’s asshole. I had to finally suck his cock. "Jesus, Kreacher.." I said, starting to pant a little as my thrusts got faster. When he did, my entire anus felt like it had been filled with cum. She fondled his balls while she sucked, feeling his dick grow harder and harder with each suck. He followed me to my Common Room, where I sucked him some more before I ran out of time and had to leave. This place is so hot, it's almost too busy. When I finally met him at the party, I asked he why she hadn't told me he was so hot. He bent me over and fucked my ass until he blew his load deep inside. I was in extacy. She was in ecstasy stroking her hands down his athletic frame and rubbing oil into his well formed muscles. "Jesus, Kreacher.." I said, starting to pant a little as my thrusts got faster. We both ended up drinking quite a bit and decided to spend the night at the Hermione's Head Girl room. She began sucking and bobbing her head for all she was worth. Voldemort’s dick swelled up to its full hard length of eighteen inches, the head was bigger around then an apple. “MMMMHHHH” she shrieked helplessly, over and over again as the muggle men fucked her. He jerked my cock and I shot my load all over his chest. "Granger.... Something is happening..." Snape said Hermione finally brung her head out and directed his penis onto her face, Snape finally blew his load onto Hermione, Can you see the cum oozing from her asshole. Despite herself, the pain and humiliation of her pubic gang-bang were turning the snooty pureblood on. After he blew his load there was another feeling of yet another cock wanting to use my ass, I complied and was rewarded with another hot load. Harry stepped aside, but she grabbed his arm to hold him near, as Draco began to kiss her. We were all having a great time when 1 students girlfriend wanted to come over for some play so we all agreed. LICKING CUM COVERED ASSHOLE. He then carried me over to the bed, set me down and bent me over. By the time Iwas done, Potter had cum all over his chest and stomach as well. I wrapped my legs around his head and pulled him closer. When he blew his load he tightened his grip on her hair and made several thrusts that almost knocked her off her feet. In this position, his crotch ground into mine. She urgently unbuckled his belt and pulled off his robe. Although her head was hurting as he held tight onto her hair she was screaming for him to fuck her hard, and fuck her hard he did. Lucius quickly slipped his enormous cock into my wife and she gasped with excitement as he entered her. I pulled him in with my legs and begged him to fuck me. She was softly crying when it was all over and flopped onto the bench telling him how wonderful he was. Then as he was ready to cum, he blew his load into her drink and she swallowed it all down! I squirmed and struggled against him, but he had me good. He threw his head back and with two more hard thrusts, he jammed his dick deeper than I The Ravenclaws showed up on time and the Hufflepuffs were an hour late. As we walked to our Common Room, he started to fondle my boobs. Once we got solved the riddle, we sat down on a couch and started making out. I pulled his robes off and he pulled mine off. Lucius quickly slipped his enormous cock into my wife and she gasped with excitement as he entered her. Again, the Slytherins switched position and Ginny's hungry abused holes were occupied by new pulsing pureblood dicks. Then a creepy Hufflepuff came over and sat on the bench next to us, so the top blew his load into the toilet (and over my foot) and left. Slowly as the treatment continued the two of them started to enjoy each other's hot sexed-up bodies with Mary Sue writhing all over Fred's hard cock until he blew his load a number of times to Mary Sue's great delight. She was shocked at this, not sure what he had just done to her. She explored every part of his dick, taking in his balls from time to time and sucking hard on his shaft. He blew his load down my throat and his cock was still hard as a rock. Lick her Vagina. Draco said. Then he blew his load on my tits and my face and after I licked his cum from his shaft he stood up started jerking his semi erect cock slowly and said “it your turn now, suck this cock, make it hard again”. Harry stepped aside, but she grabbed his arm to hold him near, as Draco began to kiss her. It seemed to drive him crazy as he pounded Molly against the table. She says then I get knocked up by my professor because her blew his load into me and then I have my professor's baby in me. Harry continued to blow/jerk Draco off, until Draco's breaths got heavier due to his impending climax. Drawing his spunk covered prick from Luna's distended fuckhole, he yelled, “Switch again!!! Next brother – this SLUT is HOT!!!” LICKING CUM COVERED ASSHOLE. It flew into Potter’s anus, embedding itself deeply into it. That’s right, he just blew his load on her ass and it now licking it clean. He moaned in ecstasy as she began to suck and blow on his cock. I felt his body start to tense up so I let go of his dick and put all my focus into drilling into him with powerful thrust. "D-draco!" he screamed. "Oh God... I-I'm gonna... Ahh!!" After about a minute or two Harry blew his load in Draco’s mouth. Sat in his lap as he lubed me with his pre-cum, and then inserted his thick cock. I wrapped my legs around his head and pulled him closer. I collapsed onto him, barely pulling completely out of his body before doing so. I just climbed on his cock and slid it in. When he had nodded, she said scowling evilly “Fuck bitch HARD!! She REAL slut. Look at nipples!!!” After a few minutes, he took over and flipped me onto my back and started to fuck me. “You fuck her too?” she asked. So the party started at 7:00 PM and nobody had left yet, 5 days of fucking, sucking and swallowing cum with no end in sight. Snape then stopped as he started getting a feeling in his penis. He was a professor, brilliant, with a thick dick. Gave me a good bang, slapping his balls against my arse, before he blew his load. I thought he was going to break her in two. Slowly riding out our orgasms as we both moaned each others names. Mary Sue got a pleasant surprise when George and Fred both asked if he could have a go at massaging her. Now with Malfoy, Crabbe and the others seed inside her it was no surprise that it began to gather and run from the well of her fucked pussy and feed the sheet between her legs. She cleaned his cock from all of his cum, his dick gradually getting hard again. I reached down to give Matt a handjob and pulled him to his feet. Gave him the benefit of the doubt. We landed with a thud and rolled apart. I just climbed on his cock and slid it in. Ginny got on her knees in front of Malfoy and eagerly undid his pants letting them drop to the floor. He knelt down and started licking my pussy. She was in ecstasy stroking her hands down his athletic frame and rubbing oil into his well formed muscles. Then he switched again and entered me from behind, and when he was about to cum, he pulled out and blew his load all over my ass. I came harder than I ever had. He shoved his cock in me and was slamming me so hard I was screaming in pleasure. I swallowed every drop of his cum and smiled. I knelt in front of him and took it with my mouth and started sucking it slowly. After a good two minutes of just laying there coming down from our highs, we pulled apart and cast a scouring charm on ourselves. She fondled his balls while she sucked, feeling his dick grow harder and harder with each suck. "Merlin, you're so tight. You feel amazing." Then we switched positions and I got on top for a while. We quickly got a rhythm going and it was the best feeling in my life. He asked me if he could fuck me. He was a professor, brilliant, with a thick dick. Oh ya baby. To this day, she still doesn't know what happened on her dorm room. A Rasvenclaw came in and I sucked his awesome meat for a bit, until Filch stopped in. Ron then wiped some up with his finger and tasted it, "mmm..." Ron said as he did it once more. She swallowed it and was pleased with the warm, salty taste Bane had given her. I let him pound my a**hole for a period of about 10 minutes, and finally he ejaculated inside of me. Fuck me baby, fuck me harder. “You prick – you knew all along it was me didn’t you,” Fuck me baby, fuck me harder. I can imagine she felt her belly turn warm inside in the moments before he slipped his cock from her. I thought he was going to break her in two. I started cumming and didn't know what to do with it. I had a HUGE orgasm at that point which kept going until he blew his load into my ass as well. They both had to help me down as my legs wouldn't support me after that... I was so turned on that I started taking off his clothes and told him to lay down, where I proceeded to go down on him. Gasping deliriously Hermione’s mouth fell and she came again. ‘Oh…oh yes..yes’, helpless as Snape worked her cunt, mouthing words at the face of the much older man. I walked into the Great Hall and he was buck naked sleeping. I say what if you get pregnant I know youdidnt take the potion. I don't think I've cummed so much in my life after she said that it felt like I wasn't going to stop. Maybe now Mary Sue will be visiting Sirius for a massage instead. Her pink-nippled tits had hardened up, and a deep red flush had spread over her face and freckled upper chest, and her pink toes twitched spastically as she was triple-holed. That’s right, he just blew his load on her ass and it now licking it clean. I had a HUGE orgasm at that point which kept going until he blew his load into my ass as well. They both had to help me down as my legs wouldn't support me after that... He followed me to my Common Room, where I sucked him some more before I ran out of time and had to leave. This place is so hot, it's almost too busy. This is what happened from there! He has never fucked me this hard before, but I liked it. We bent the busty witch over and gave it to her in the same manner the muggke devil has been giving it to us, hard! Out of his boxers flopped the most impossibly large cock ever. She start shaking and scream oh ya I'm cumming. Shame it took him forever to get the cock ring off after…not the best ending. Lick her Vagina. Draco said. Nothing was said in the morning but this went on a few more nights before I got the courage to reach over and jack him off. He blew his load in my mouth right as I came. Then I went deeper and deeper but I wasn’t able to go all the way even though it was only semi erected. The only thing I could do was grind my cock into his. I pushed my hips into his, sliding my robe covered cock against his. Slowly as the treatment continued the two of them started to enjoy each other's hot sexed-up bodies with Mary Sue writhing all over Fred's hard cock until he blew his load a number of times to Mary Sue's great delight. As Malfoy fucked my friend Ron began to jerk off as I had. It felt so good, and I was so hot for him. I could barely breathe. Within the last two weeks, I sucked off a few nice cocks. I don't know what's funnier: the fact that a professional cocksmith accidentally blew his load in the middle of a lap dance or the chunky bitch's facial expression after getting blasted with man sauce. Gasping in satisfaction he finally blew his load, cursing, pressing his cock balls deep between Hermione’s open legs and making sure his creamy sperm belched violently into her pretty little womb. Voldemort fucked her for maybe 5 minutes and she came again, twice in a row, and she screamed out "My Lord, it feels so good, I want your cum inside me, Cum for me Master, cum for me." "That... Was... Awesome..." Ron said, exhausted. I had found a large centaur to come back to my Common Room with me, and when we got there, we went to the dorms, and I pulled off my robes and he began to f**k me. Then we switched positions and I got on top for a while. After she got there it was almost surreal as Hermione gravitated towards her pussy, watching eat that pussy and seeing another wizardss cock pounding her almost made me cum right there. It felt so good, and I was so hot for him. Dean pulled his cock out, his dark meat soaking wet, twitching as he turned Pansy onto her back and pinned her legs apart. It seemed to drive him crazy as he pounded Molly against the table. The wizard at her cunt was shoving his dick harder and harder into her sopping wet twat, finally giving out a loud “FUCK YOU WHORE!!!” as he blew his load. This Boy-Who-Lived knew what he was doing. To see more memories of the scene grab that memory over there I wanted it bad. Dumbledore grinned widely as he watched her brutal gang rape, his own cock hugely distended and pushing out his robes. When they arrived they were greeted by me and the rest of the staff sporting a Firewhisky. I walked him to his Common Room and as he went through the Fat Lady's portrait I thought to myself, "that was too good to never experience again." Buckle up and get ready for some really kinky stuff! Eventually, Draco tensed up and began to moan loudly while he blew his load into her mouth. The wizard at her cunt was shoving his dick harder and harder into her sopping wet twat, finally giving out a loud “FUCK YOU WHORE!!!” as he blew his load. He pulled over his cock and when I thought that he obliged my command he slid his head in my ass and started moving back and forth slowly only sliding the top of his cock in my ass. She says no professor stay in me I want to feel your cum fill my pussy up. She began sucking and bobbing her head for all she was worth. I took my robes off and looked at his limp cock. I came quickly watching this scene, but almost instantly began getting hard again. She says then I get knocked up by my professor because her blew his load into me and then I have my professor's baby in me. I felt him growing in my mouth and he pulled out and placed me on all fours and started fucking me from behind. Then as he was ready to cum, he blew his load into her drink and she swallowed it all down! I pulled him in with my legs and begged him to fuck me. “You’re pretty wonderful yourself,” he said, and then startled her by calling her “Granger.” He blew his load in my mouth almost instantly. He was better than most. The guy just blew his load into this slutty quarter-Veela's cunt, and she lets it drip straight into his mouth so they could snowball! This was all he could handle his cum burst out and filled me up. After he left my ass wide open a few times he came over to my house bench and kept fucking me. Every time he thrusted his hot cock into my hungry hole I could feel both of us getting closer and closer to orgasm. Overwhelmed by the sudden unexpected pleasure, Draco blew his load into Weasley’s asshole. “MMMMHHHH” she shrieked helplessly, over and over again as the muggle men fucked her. I kept picturing Malfoy in my head now. I’m not a kinky guy, I’m just in to proper sex. His cock wasn’t even hard and it hung over a foot long. I just kissed his neck and licked up the line of sweat that had formed. "You are so fucking hot." When he had nodded, she said scowling evilly “Fuck bitch HARD!! She REAL slut. Look at nipples!!!” I rode him for sometime his cock sliding in deeper and deeper, his balls slapping against my ass until he finally blew cum deep in my ass. I say what if you get pregnant I know youdidnt take the potion. We quickly got a rhythm going and it was the best feeling in my life. Voldemort fucked her for maybe 5 minutes and she came again, twice in a row, and she screamed out "My Lord, it feels so good, I want your cum inside me, Cum for me Master, cum for me." He was fucking me good and then he puts his hands under my ass and lifts me up and kept fucking me, harder and harder. If it’s a good fuck it doesn’t need anything to enhance it. When his goo started to boil in his balls and he felt it moving up his dick his thrusts became more forceful, and she, feeling that he was about to cum, started to yell, “O fuck – O fuck – shoot it inside of me baby – cum inside of me.” Gasping in satisfaction he finally blew his load, cursing, pressing his cock balls deep between Hermione’s open legs and making sure his creamy sperm belched violently into her pretty little womb. Once Harry swallowed the load, Draco the sunk down to his knees and did the same thing Harry had done to him. Went back to my common room to find some more fun and found a seventh year waiting in the main area. He knelt down and started licking my pussy. Luckily there was nobody around and I guided him to my year's dorm room. "Merlin, you're so tight. You feel amazing." He blew his load in my mouth almost instantly. “Witch sluts need good hard dicks to make them hot” grinned the muggle woman who had sidled up to Vernon. I could feel his hard cock rubbing against mine. I said that's because you where tight and I haven't had a tight pussy in years. After Gobstones one night the Boy-Who-Lived went to bed and his best friend came down and took us to the girl's dorm room in the garage she did all 4 of us one at a time and each guy blew his load in her,her tight lil pussy was righr full of cum when we left. Was here Monday and finger-fucked a skinny sexy Slytherin guy while he sucked on the guy in the other bench. When they arrived they were greeted by me and the rest of the staff sporting a Firewhisky. Two ropes of cum flew out; one hitting the Ginny and the other hitting Potter's cheek. He was a good top. Hope you enjoy! thought he could go and blew his load in my ass. Taking a break, the witches were on their knees taking turns sucking our cocks, and one of the guys got up and wanted me to suck his cock, so I got on my back and he turned around and started fucking my mouth like a pussy almost gagging me. He shot a huge load that I didn't even taste as it was so deep in my throat. Pansy was screaming for more as he banged her pussy senseless. He was just too amazing in bed to let someone else get the pleasure I just had. Every time he thrusted his hot cock into my hungry hole I could feel both of us getting closer and closer to orgasm. When I went to take a dump later that night, about 2 cups of cum came out of my ass. The witches were not sure how just how Hagrid even managed to get it in his boxers, but somehow once it was in his boxers he was able to make it smaller. He pulled out and got us a towel to clean up with. Not sure who came first, but I noticed Potter’s eyes go wide and he gasped. The Ravenclaws showed up on time and the Hufflepuffs were an hour late. Instead of swallowing the load, Weasley removed the cock from his mouth and Draco blew his load all over Harry's chest. Ive been waiting for this for weeks. We put out robes on and watched a a few of Dumbledore's more raunchy memories in his pensieve before we realized it was already 3am and we both had to class the next morning. thought he could go and blew his load in my ass. Hermone opened her mouth and her jaw unhinged so she could accommodate Draco’s massive girth. Hope you enjoy! My friend had been trying to hook me up with this Ravenclaw that she knew, but I wasn't a big fan of blind dates. The only thing I could do was grind my cock into his. I pushed my hips into his, sliding my robe covered cock against his. Now I've had some good sex before, but this was nothing like I had ever experienced. Then Voldemort pulled out his cock and held it with one hand at the bottom and with the other he took my head and started mouth fucking me, he change the pace from fast to slow and deep in my throat. About two minutes later she starts saying oh god oh god in cumming again professor and I tell her so am I ms granger so am I I'm going to pull out. Once Harry swallowed the load, Draco the sunk down to his knees and did the same thing Harry had done to him. I had found a large centaur to come back to my Common Room with me, and when we got there, we went to the dorms, and I pulled off my robes and he began to f**k me. I said that's because you where tight and I haven't had a tight pussy in years. So I continue to fuck her brains out out and she starts screaming I'm cumming professor I'm cumming don't stop harder harder.


End file.
